<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Red Wine by ScareyStrangeNeko18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522462">Dark Red Wine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18'>ScareyStrangeNeko18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TheDarkEmoPoems [117]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Poetry - Fandom, literaturepoetry, literaturewriting, poems - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>darkpoetry - Freeform, emopoetry - Freeform, emotionalpoems - Freeform, emotionalpoetry - Freeform, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15ScareyStrangeNeko18 - Freeform, thedarkemotionalpoemsbyScareygirl15ScareyStrangeNeko18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:23:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem ^^</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TheDarkEmoPoems [117]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/244963</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dark Red Wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark Red Wine</p><p>Fire </p><p>Flames </p><p>Erupt of fire </p><p>Everything on fire </p><p>Burning </p><p>Skies black </p><p>Falling ashes </p><p>But this </p><p>Isn’t from </p><p>Out there </p><p>It’s in here </p><p>Heats </p><p>Temperature </p><p>Cause of it </p><p>Anger </p><p>Emotion </p><p>Of being </p><p>Angry </p><p>Frustrated </p><p>Upset </p><p>Mad </p><p>That fire </p><p>Of anger </p><p>Starts to slowly </p><p>Burst </p><p>Like drink </p><p>Of wine </p><p>Dark red wine </p><p>Describe </p><p>Boil liquid </p><p>Eger to kill </p><p>Cause maid ham </p><p>But in a </p><p>Anger state </p><p>Revenge’s fire </p><p>Burns the hole</p><p>Down my throat </p><p>A lot more</p><p>The crave </p><p>Inside </p><p>Wants out</p><p>Burst </p><p>Fight back </p><p>Not all is sweet </p><p>And ice </p><p>Sometimes </p><p>This anger inside </p><p>Of me </p><p>Is like </p><p>Dark Red Wine</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>